First Christmas
by rock et ships
Summary: Riku never had a family to celebrate Christmas with...Oneshot Sora&Riku Fluff.


Merry Christmas! So this is just a short one shot I made last night, but couldn't finish until this morning! Hope you like it!

* * *

**December 16th**

"Rikurikurikurikuuuuuu!" Screeched an eager Sora, catching up to Riku in the mall, his hands clustered with bags of gifts. Riku however, had one small bag, from a jeweller.

Riku had moved to Destiny Island less than a year ago, and after meeting at school, the two became instant friends. They were seen together almost constantly, the brunet showing the aqua-eyed boy everywhere. The highlights of the town, who to talk too, and who to avoid on certain days, and how to scam the lunch lady out of a couple extra cookies.

"Rikuuuuu! You were supposed to wait for me!" He whined, pouting.

"Oh right," Riku said nonchalantly, looking to the ceiling. "Anyway, what did you get this time?"

"A necklace for Kairi and a new charm for Selphie's bracelet!" Sora replied with a new smile on his face.

"Are you almost done? I've already finished!" Riku asked, shaking the tiny bag in his fingers.

"Oh my god, Riku! You can't be serious! I've still got to get Roxas and Axel a gift, Secret Santa's, and my homeroom teachers! And besides, what is that anyway?" Sora inquired, suddenly fixed on the bag swinging from Riku's fingers.

"You know in my old school. Only _nerds_ gave presents to the teacher. And it's a present," He sneered.

"Riku! I am _not_ a _nerd_! And you're being a doofus! C'mon tell me what it is! Or at least who it's for!" Sora looked up and narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"Yes, you _are_ a nerd, silly. If I tell you who it's for, will you quit bugging me for what it is?"

"Uhg! You are such an…an…immature poopiehead!" Sora promptly stopped walking and crossed his arms, unsuccessful with the amount bags, and pouted. "And I might." Riku sighed and turned around and disregarded how contradictory Sora sounded…

"Okay," Riku lowered his tone, and slung his arms around Sora's neck, causing the younger to blush slightly. He crossed his feet at the heels and let his head drop onto Sora's right hand side, his chin resting on his own arm. "It's for you,"

His eyes widened with surprise, but knew that Riku had many girlfriends and it was probably for one of them. "Rikuuuuuu!" Sora squirmed, "There are people here! And I know you have cooties!" He playfully accused.

"Okay okay, I admit it. I have cooties," Riku strung along, putting up his hands in defence.

Sora narrowed his blue eyes again; "I knew it!"

"Come on, let's get to your place to wrap the presents…"

**December 16th**

"Oh man!" Sora complained, tape stuck to his sweater and everywhere else. "The presents _you_ wrapped for me are neat and pretty with …bows? Whatever. But the ones _I_ wrapped look like they were done by a monkey!"

Sora threw his arms in frustration.

"That's because they _were_ wrapped by a monkey," Riku joked, taping up the last of the presents he was given. He looked up to see Sora glaring daggers at him. "Sorry, sorry."

"Uhhgg!" Sora groaned and threw himself onto the bed. "I _hate_ Christmas!"

Riku sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, Sora lying down angry. "No you don't. You love it. Hot chocolate and egg nog, presents and Santa Claus, and didn't I promise to go carolling with you? Spending time with family and friends, and listening to those sleigh bells you love so much. Just because you can't wrap presents, doesn't mean you have to hate Christmas So," Riku said.

Sora, wide eyed, blinked a couple times. "You do know how incredibly cheesy that sounded, right?"

"I know. But you will never speak of this to anyone. Ever, right?"

"Got it."

**December 19th**

Sora came to school the next day with red, puffy eyes and sniffles.

"My god Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked, placing a consoling hand on his back.

"Riku this is the worst Christmas ever! How could things have gone so wrong! My plans were perfect!" Sora leaned against the boy, causing both of them to run into a locker. Riku sighed and let Sora rest his head on his chest, silently enjoying the contact. After a moment or two, Riku place a finger under Sora's chin and lifted his head.

"What happened, So?" Riku asked, concerned. Sora still sniffed and his bottom lip was shaking. He took a deep breath to steady it, but was horribly unsuccessful.

"Okay well," he began in between sobs. "You, Roxas, Axel, my Mom, and I-"sniff"-were supposed to spend Christ-" sniff "-mas together, right? But, but. Axel's parents want to meet-"sniff "-Roxas, so they're going to Florida to spend it there!"

"Take another deep breath Sora," Riku encouraged, and Sora did as told.

"And then my Mom got a business call, and told her that she needs to go to Japan tonight until the first of January! So she won't be here for Christmas!" The brunet burst into another fit of sobs after finishing the last sentence without sniffling.

"Oh, that's terrible Sora." Riku said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Sora was to busy with crying to even think about blushing or hesitating, and put his arms around Riku.

"Christmas without family is no fun, Riku! But you're going to be there right? You're not going to leave me are you? You don't have to go, right?" Sora berated him.

"No, Sora. I'm not going anywhere." A warm smile was brought on Riku's face as Sora hugged him even tighter.

**December 22nd**

Roxas, Axel, Sora and Riku sat around the fire one last time before the tow left to meet the red heads parents.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel.

"They'll love you, Rox, don't worry," he calmed Roxas by stroking his arm.

Sora made a quick face of disgust before turning to Riku.

"Can you get me some more hot chocolate, please?" He asked.

"Yup," Riku replied, picking up Sora's Rudolph mug and walking into the kitchen.

"I heard you crying into Riku today," Axel said quietly.

"You did?" Sora blushed. He had forgotten they were in the middle of a hallway packed with students.

"Yeah. You know? You shouldn't be complaining so much. I'm sorry for having to leave, but poor Riku has had it tough. This is afterall, his first Christmas," Axel said, still stroking Roxas' arm.

Sora was wide eyed and filled with guilt. "What do you mean?" He asked in whisper.

"I mean, that Riku is an orphan. He lives in an apartment building that was paid for by a charity or something. He never had a Christmas until you came along, Sora. He doesn't have a family,"

Sora's jaw dropped. "How do you know this, Axel?" Another question. Roxas seemed like he had already known this.

"Him and I used to date. We were close friends back home, but I moved first…He tells me more than he tells you,"

Sora felt a little betrayed, but most of all he felt guilty. There he was, complaining about how he had to miss one Christmas with family. When Riku didn't even _have_ a family. Tears were ready to fall. How could he have been so self centred?

Come to think of it, over the past year, Riku never talked about his homelife. They never went to his house to hangout and bake cookies or sleepover. They always spent the night at his own house, in Sora's room.

He wanted to make this Christmas the best Riku would ever have.

He spent the rest of the night silently devising a plan.

**December 23rd**

All the shops across town were closed. And he couldn't buy Riku the perfect gift.

So instead Sora put up a tree with homemade ornaments of pictures of them together. Originally, he wasn't planning on setting one up; who would see it anyway. Sora cleaned the house from top to bottom and decorated everything with garland and tinsel and even baked Fruit Cake and gingerbread cookies.

This had to be the best.

**December 24th**

"Riku?" Sora asked on the phone.

"Yeah?" Riku asked into his cellphone.

'Are you coming now?!"

"Oh course I am!" Riku laughed.

"Good!" Sora hung up the phone.

He lit the candy cane candles, and every other candle he could find. The Christmas tree was perfect, with a star on top and candy canes on the branches. A gingerbread house, which took four painstaking hours to make, was on the coffee table.

And even Sora had decorated himself. A large red sweater with plain black jeans. Although, there was a green bow in his hair.

Sora seated himself on the sofa, and waited for Riku, twiddling his thumbs. The doorknob started to jingle and the red wood door opened Riku walking in with a black scarf covered in snow.

He shook off the snow, his teeth chattering a bit.

"Whoa, Sora," Riku said in awe, his aqua eyes glued to the decorated tree. "I thought you weren't going to put up a Christmas tree. What gives?"

"What? You don't like it!?" Sora jumped to conclusions.

"No, no. That's not it…" Riku said with a laugh, looking closer at one of the ornaments. It was a picture of Sora and him, at the mall. Sora's tongue stuck out, while Riku looked – well, he looked the way he _always_ looked. Riku chuckled.

The silver haired boy smiled and sat down beside his friend.

"Well, Merry Christmas, So," Riku said, and handed over his present.

Sora carefully ripped open the wrapping paper to find a small box. With intense curiosity, he opened the box. Inside was a ring, with Sora's birthstone. Sora smiled brightly, and tackled his friend with a hug.

"I'm so sorry Riku," Sora apologised. Riku fell back against the couch with surprise, but hugged Sora back nonetheless.

"What? You don't like it?" He said.

"No, I absolutely love it Riku. It's just, Axel told me about you," Sora said, on the edge of crying again.

"Oh," was all Riku managed to reply with.

"And I feel so terrible!" Sora said, now crying into Riku's chest. "I mean, I was complaining about all the things that were going wrong with Christmas, and I never stopped to consider your feelings! Riku, I had no idea…So I did all this for you, to make your very first Christmas the specialistic…"

Riku paused. "Specialistic isn't a word…"

"Riku! Don't ruin the moment," Sora complained, and hit him lightly.

"Sora," Riku sighed, and lifted the brunet's head. "As long I'm with you, it's the most specialistic Christmas, ever."

Riku gave Sora no time to reply, and pressed his lips to the younger. Sora eyes widened, but he relaxed within moments, and melted. Sora's soft lips moved along with Riku's, but the need for air briefly tore them apart.

"Specialistic isn't a word, silly," Sora said, and kissed Riku again.

* * *

I know it's a really silly ending, but hey! 

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

-Maddie : )


End file.
